Aino Hyokai
Aino Hyokai is a female student at Akademi Institute. Appearance Aino has dark blue hair and black small framed glasses. She has dull lightish-blue eyes and wears white loose stockings, like Musume Ronshaku. Her face is usually in a mad pout, since she is always very serious. Personality She is a very strict young woman. This is because of her rough childhood. She is sometimes called a teacher, or mistaken for one, and that causes her to get flustered. She is quite a tsundere, to her friends and around her crush. Once, her crush gave her her scarf to wear, causing Aino to freeze up and blush from the action. She questioned angrily why she did and to this day she claims that her crush did it out of pity. This is one example of her "tsundere" side. History Ever since she was a small child, she was verbally bullied by her peers for being too smart and never focusing on anything but her work. She was diagnosed with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder at an even younger age, but nobody believed her and thought she was just pretending for attention. This abuse continued until freshman year of high school, where one day she was being called names, where her soon-to-be-new-romantic-interest stood up for her. It amazed her and she instantly had a change in sexuality, confirming herself that she was, in fact, gay. This is because her crush is Shiromi Torayoshi, the treasurer of the Student Council. Since she wants Shiromi to notice her, she always works hard in her classes and tries to like the things that she likes (that aren't illegal.) To this day, she still works hard for Shiromi, and she gets closer to her every day, being one of her acquaintances/people that she sometimes talks to. This small obsession drives her to do better every day. Trivia - Her mother and father are a pair of secretaries, and she wants to be just like them with Shiromi one day. She often fantasizes about this happening. - She is usually neglected at home, and whenever her parents leave for "work" at 2:00 AM, she has to spend most of the early and late night cleaning up the mess they made while getting ready, because of her OCD. She spends the rest of that time studying or reading, while scheduling her shower and changing into her school clothes way before 7:00 AM. She usually gets to school on perfect time as well. - She is always sleep deprived. - In game, she has the hairstyle of Kuroko Kamenaga, but darker and with a more blue tint, as well as glasses and leg warmers. - She was not meant to be based on Kuroko Kamenaga, but the similarities are just too much to ignore if you really compare them. Credit ((these are the credits for her old profile picture)) Base- Akuma Natsume Hair ((Edited by moi)) - CracKers :B Glasses- Pumpkinhero2 ---- Gallery AiNoKai.png|Old portrait, credit is where it is due for the base, glasses, and hair. Capture55.PNG|Current portrait, made by me. Please do not steal this, as I worked very hard on this. Photo 1-1513888171.png|Picture of Shiromi and Aino in-game. ((THIS IS NOT CANON! Its just a picture I made for fun. It does not relate to their stories, as this never happened.)) Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Homosexual Category:Strict Category:Lovestruck Category:Students